Statistics show that pets often tend to become integral and valued members of the family. This is particularly true for dogs and cats. For example, a study by the American Animal Hospital Association showed that nearly all of the pet owners in the study gave their pet a present at the holidays. In addition, 87 percent of the owners included their pet in holiday celebrations, while 75 percent considered their pet “smart” or “genius.” In fact, it was revealed that 63 percent of these owners celebrated the pet's birthday, 43 percent displayed a pet's photograph, and more than half prepared special meals for the pet. These statistics show that owners very much care for the well being of their pets. Moreover, pet owners spend more than $30 billion a year on pet food, services and supplies. All of these statistics add up to the fact that there is a constant need to provide optimal care and comfort for family pets.
Particularly with the expensive nature of veterinary care, there also is a need for combining pet comfort and lifestyle with optimal health care. This is why owners often invest in more expensive premium pet food brands while traditional supermarket brands highly promote nutritional information. It is typically the pet food that provides the most nutritional elements of the pet's diet. However, one aspect of pet care that is perhaps equally vital is the area of pet hydration. Pet owners often want to provide the most ample hydration options to their pets, but at the same time, there is a need to properly have the pet ingest the correct amounts of specific nutrients. This is particularly important due to the nature of pet food and its often filler-like components. In addition, the need extends to the fact that when it comes to bottled water concepts, there must be a means to provide optimal amounts of nutrients relevant to the certain pet physiology, while also providing safeguards that the nutritional intake does not drastically exceed the desired amounts. To this end, the present invention solves this need by including specific ranges of nutrients into a beverage for pets, with such beverage being dispensed to the pet via a compartmentalized beverage dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,389 issued to Green on May 21, 1999 is a nutritional drink composition. Green offers a drink compound for animals that includes percentages of water, dextrose, glycine, electrolytes, and sodium carbonate. Unlike the present invention, Green offers specific ranges of chemicals and nutrients that do not provide optimal vitamins and minerals for certain pets. In addition, Green does not account for the fact that such a beverage can be overdone or underdone in terms of nutritional reliance. In contrast, the present invention provides specific ranges of vitamins and minerals while also providing a means of dispensing the beverage of the present invention in proper and controlled dosages to ensure proper overall care, nutrition and hydration.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,115,297 issued to Stillman on Oct. 31, 2006 is a nutritionally fortified liquid composition with delivery system additives. Stillman offers a drink for humans and pets that is essentially carbonated fiber water. Unlike the present invention, Stillman does not offer specific ranges of vitamins and minerals that are optimal for certain pets. In addition, Stillman does not account for the fact that such a beverage can be overdone or underdone in terms of nutritional reliance. In contrast, the present invention provides specific ranges of vitamins and minerals while also providing a means of dispensing the beverage of the present invention in proper and controlled dosages to ensure proper overall care, nutrition and hydration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,417 issued to Staples on Jan. 5, 1982 is a protein fortified isotonic beverage. Staples provides specific ranges of protein, sodium ion and sweetener as a means for hydration and energy replenishment. Unlike the present invention, Staples does not offer specific ranges of vitamins and minerals that are optimal for certain pets. In addition, Staples does not account for the fact that such a beverage can be overdone or underdone in terms of nutritional reliance. In contrast, the present invention provides specific ranges of vitamins and minerals while also providing a means of dispensing the beverage of the present invention in proper and controlled dosages to ensure proper overall care, nutrition and hydration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,633 issued to Couzy et al on Apr. 22, 2003 is a milk-based powder for pets. Couzy provides a powder comprised of lactose and lactase in such a manner as to help alleviate symptoms of gastrointestinal intolerance. Unlike the present invention, Couzy does not offer specific ranges of vitamins and minerals that are optimal for certain pets and instead relates to cow's milk. In contrast, the present invention provides specific ranges of vitamins and minerals while also providing a means of dispensing the beverage of the present invention in proper and controlled dosages to ensure proper overall care, nutrition and hydration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,360 issued to Lied on Jul. 23, 2002 is a beverage for animals. Lied provides a beverage that has an aromatic substance identical to the smell and enticement of meats and other food combinations that pets may enjoy. Unlike the present invention, Lied does not offer specific ranges of vitamins and minerals that are optimal for certain pets and instead is more of a flavored treat for pets. In contrast, the present invention provides specific ranges of vitamins and minerals while also providing a means of dispensing the beverage of the present invention in proper and controlled dosages to ensure proper overall care, nutrition and hydration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,368 issued to Loti on Sep. 2, 2003 is a dog beverage. Loti employs a tablet that dissolves in water, with the tablet including a meat extract and various other chemicals. Unlike the present invention, Loti does not offer specific ranges of vitamins and minerals that are optimal for certain pets. In addition, Loti does not account for the fact that such a beverage can be overdone or underdone in terms of nutritional reliance. Loti also relies on the tablet which must be dissolved in water. In contrast, the present invention provides specific ranges of vitamins and minerals while also providing a means of dispensing the beverage of the present invention in proper and controlled dosages to ensure proper overall care, nutrition and hydration.
JP 2005102514 filed on Apr. 21, 2005 by Nonoguchi et al is a drinking water for pets. Nonoguchi employs water-soluble edible fiber that serves to inhibit hunger in an effort to control pet obesity. Unlike the present invention, Nonoguchi does not offer specific ranges of vitamins and minerals that are optimal for certain pets and instead focuses on the fiber and hunger inhibiting elements. In contrast, the present invention provides specific ranges of vitamins and minerals while also providing a means of dispensing the beverage of the present invention in proper and controlled dosages to ensure proper overall care, nutrition and hydration.
Other products also have similar shortcoming when it comes to specific ranges of vitamins and minerals that are optimal for certain pets in a vastly different and important manner when relating to the present invention. This includes items such as FORTIFIDO, VITAPAW and K9 WATER CO. products. In addition, these products also fail top prove a dispensing means in regard to proper and controlled dosages to ensure proper overall care, nutrition and hydration. In this regard, the present invention solves the need of optimal vitamins and minerals along with proper hydration, in a manner that dispenses such beverage that is responsible and efficient. Moreover, no other item out there includes the entire composition of vitamins and minerals in the listed amount ranges as the present invention, with these compositions and entirety of nutrients and ranging resulting in optimal nutrition for pets.